


Her Unbelievable Strength

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Discord: Poulécriture, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Translation, War, author : sctwilightvampwolfgal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: France se demandait souvent comment une fille aussi forte pouvait être une citoyenne de son pays. C'était une force qu'il ne pouvait même pas imiter.
Relationships: France (Hetalia) & Jeanne d'Arc | Joan of Arc, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Poulécriture





	Her Unbelievable Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Unbelievable Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/689836) by sctwilightvampwolfgal. 



Ce n'était pas du tout étrange de la voir poser son arme après un long combat, les muscles tremblants sous l'effort, le souffle court et prête à s'écrouler, mais refusant de se laisser tomber. France s'assit et la regarda forcer sur ses muscles endoloris, fixant la façon dont même maintenant, _surtout_ maintenant, elle continuait de se tenir droite. Il n'était plus impressionné par sa détermination, par le contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle-même, ni par le doux chuchotement de la prière qui suivit.

France manqua presque le « **Notre Père** » tellement il était faible, mais il la rejoignit, coordonnant chaque mot, chaque souffle, et se demandant pourquoi sa foie faiblissait alors que la guerre le rendait de plus en plus inquiet et craintif. Sa foie à elle se renforçait de jour en jour et elle ne pleurait jamais devant eux. Ce n'était pas la peur qui le faisait continuer, c'était autre chose. Peut-être que c'était à cause de la détermination de la jeune fille ou la comédie à laquelle il prenait par en se faisant passer pour un homme normal pour se battre dans une guerre pour Dieu et pour son pays.

Elle ne semblait pas dérangée par le fait qu'il priait avec elle, mais il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas trop difficile pour elle de finir sa prière, si c'était dur de pardonner leurs ennemis. France n'était même plus sûr de qui étaient leurs ennemis parce que les alliances entre les nations ne cessaient de se briser et de se reformer. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir encore des amis parmi les autres nations, ou même s'il en avait déjà eus. Mais il savait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se pardonner et, en regardant Jeanne d'Arc finir sa prière sans aucune hésitation, il se dit qu'il n'aimait pas cette pensée. Elle était bien plus forte qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« **Tu peux dormir un peu cette nuit, si tu veux.** »

Elle détourna le regard, ses yeux fixant l'horizon et il espérait qu'elle ne revoyait pas les soldats les attaquer de la même façon que lui les voyait quand il essayait de dormir.

« **Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie.** »

Il se rassit et savait que malgré la douleur dans ses muscles et bien qu'il savait qu'ils continueraient de lui faire mal pendant longtemps encore, le temps passait bien trop rapidement, que ce soit lorsqu'il était avec des amis ou ses citoyens ; ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille même s'ils ne l'étaient pas.

« **Je vais monter la garde** , proposa-t-elle tout de même et France fit semblant de ne pas voir la fatigue dans ses yeux. »

Le lui dire ne servirait à rien, même si elle avait du mal à se tenir droite. Elle était toujours magnifique dans son armure et il ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait était de la fierté en voyant la force d'une de ses citoyennes, ou s'il était juste admiratif devant une personne qu'il trouvait plus forte que lui.

« **Je sais** , soupira-t-il en roulant sur le côté, espérant que le sommeil finirait par l'emporter, mais sachant très bien que c'était impossible. **J'ai confiance en toi, Jeanne, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir.**

\- **Ça fait deux nuits que tu n'as pas dormi.** »

Elle le regarda et l'inquiétude sur son visage, cette inquiétude qui était toujours là lorsqu'elle regardait ses soldats, lui donnait presque envie d'essayer de dormir bien que son propre corps refusait de se reposer.

« **Toi non plus** , soupira Francis. »

Il savait qu'elle avait plus besoin de dormir que lui. Elle était humaine et sa santé serait affectée par le manque de sommeil alors que la sienne non, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait à la convaincre d'aller dormir.

« **Je sais.** »

Elle ne le dénia pas. Jeanne ne tournait jamais autour du pot pour dire la vérité, ni n'essayait de sauver une quelconque dignité mal-placée ; elle avait toujours été une battante et attentive aux mots de Dieu et, malgré sa fatigue, France savait qu'elle se dépasserait aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Il était vraiment fier d'elle.

Ce genre de moment lui faisait se demander comment elle, en particulier, avait pu devenir son amie, ou même juste une citoyenne de son pays.

« **Dors tant que tu le peux.** » France s'assit, essayant de mettre plus de force dans ses mots. « **Et j'espère que tu ne rêveras pas de cette guerre.** »

Elle acquiesça. « **Moi aussi.** » Jeanne détourna le regard une nouvelle fois, juste pour regarder ailleurs, pour ne pas se faire rattraper par toutes les choses qu'ils n'osait pas dire, ou peut-être que c'était justement ce qu'ils disaient qui la faisait tourner la tête.

France la défendrait de sa vie ; il aimait sa précieuse « fille » et il espérait le meilleur pour cette guerre, même si la plupart des personnes commençaient à avoir des doutes. Il savait qu'elle continuerait de prier pour eux. Elle était tellement plus forte qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
